


Let sleeping dogs lie

by ZakuCutt330



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Intergluteal Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren is insatiable, Sleeping Haru, Somnophilia, Top Ren, bottom haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuCutt330/pseuds/ZakuCutt330
Summary: Haru’s asleep and Ren’s horny.
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Let sleeping dogs lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ren in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347915) by [ZakuCutt330](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuCutt330/pseuds/ZakuCutt330). 



> This is a different version of Ren in Heat. This time I wrote it with more somnophilia than last time. 
> 
> Enjoy you perverts

Ren couldn’t sleep. _Again_ , he thought to himself. After the school nurse told him to jerk off, he had spent the rest of the day researching how to get off. He had come across gay porn and specifically one video he couldn’t get out of his mind. It was called, “Blond Hunk Bottoms for Japanese Twink”. As the title suggests it featured a muscular blond man being topped by a black haired Japanese boy. The more he thought of the video, the more he realized that the man looked superficially like Haru and how much he desired to fuck his own blond hunk. 

Palming his hardening length in his pants he admired the unconscious form beside him.The nearly naked form of his adopted brother sleeping right next to him. Ever since the summer started, Haru began to sleep in just his underwear. At first, Ren could deal with it, but the feel of the man’s bare skin against him left the teen aroused beyond belief.

Haru was classically handsome, with a symmetric face and blonde hair that made everyone swoon, but right now his chiseled musculature was on display. His broad chest and abs looked like they belonged to a statue of a greek god or a porn star. Ren wanted to touch his body and feel it against himself. He imagined touching the 24 year-old tracing the lines of his body and fondling his crotch and ass, trying to stay silent as possible to keep him from waking up. 

Ren felt up his clothed length, softly moaning, as he felt the bed shift, looking back at his brother in case he woke up. Haru began shifting in his sleep. He was now sleeping on his side facing away from Ren. The position exposed his muscular back and roundness of his butt. The way his ass looked like it barely fit in the underwear, made Ren drool onto his pants. Seeing such an erotic sight, Ren could no longer control himself. He positioned himself behind his big brother, spooning the taller man as best he could with his clothed dick in between the globes of Haru’s underwear covered ass.

While not the best sensation, rutting against the older male was far better than using just his hand. The friction of the clothes lowering the older’s waistband. His lust taking over again, Ren carefully lowered Haru’s pants fully exposing the ass to the younger. Ren likewise exposed his own erection. Ren placed himself between the sleeping Haru’s muscular ass cheeks and drooling on himself to help lube his prick. Thrusting back and forth, feeling the heat of the two globes, Ren was lost in pleasure, precum leaking from his tip lubricating his older brother’s smooth crack even more. The teen pressed his older brother’s globes together, the friction becoming too much as he climaxed, as he squirted onto his hole. Keeping himself from moaning to wake up his brother. 

Ren’s arousal was still stiff and needed more release. Reaching his fingers between them, he began to play with his cum. The idea that Haru’s most intimate place was covered in his own essence made him want more. He traced his fingers on the hole, lightly prodding Haru’s asshole to open him up.

He experimentally plunged a finger into the awaiting hole but was met with resistance. The teen realized he needed more lube and thought of a brilliant idea. Ren placed his hard length at the hole letting the tip of the head press directly onto the rim. He felt the throbbing ring of muscles playing with his slit and sensitive head. Ren’s pleasure caused him to leak his precum directly into Haru’s anus. He was so close, Haru’s hole was so slick, just one movement and he could be inside of him. 

Suddenly, Haru moved in his sleep. Ren was shocked as Haru’s hole swallowed his swollen head. The feeling of the tight muscles of his brother’s ass surrounding himself pushed him over the edge again, climaxing. His older brother’s insides were painted with his own jizz. Ren, still hard, couldn’t think of another reason to stop his exploration.

“Please don’t wake up, Haru,” Ren whispered. The teen wrapped his arms around the sleeping man’s chest teasing his nipples as he thrust his penis slowly into the hole, the cum lubricating his entry. The ring of muscle stretching to fit his long teenage dick inside of it. Fully sheathed inside of Haru, Ren began thrusting back and forth. The sound and feel of cum inside of his older brother aroused him more. Haru’s virgin hole felt like it sucked him back in each time he pulled out. Ren reached around to Haru’s still covered penis, stroking it through his underwear till the sleeping man’s underwear was tenting obscenely, learning that his older brother’s penis was giant. 

Haru began to react to Ren’s grip on his penis by thrusting back and forth. Each time the man moved backwards he would impale himself further on his little brother’s dick. Ren was so close, nearing his third climax he stroked Haru’s length even more. Every stroke made the sleeping man moan and tighten his asshole around the invading penis. Starting to feel the twitch of Haru’s penis, Ren rammed himself fully into his older brother’s hole. Ren felt the tunnel spasm as Haru orgasmed, shooting his load into the fabric of his underwear.

“Haru, your ass is so good!” Ren wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist, his own penis shooting its load into his older brother’s insides. The teen pulled out his softening penis and admired the man’s sloppy hole. He watched the puffy ring gape and twitch around nothing as he saw into Haru’s white stained insides. Carefully pulling up Haru's underwear, he watched as a wet spot formed on the back of the fabric. Laying back, Ren fell asleep thinking about all things he could do to his sleeping brother next time.

After the first time, Ren fucked his older brother’s sleeping body every night, feeling the way the warm tunnel engulfed his cock. The horny teen filled the man’s ass with at least three loads of his cum a night. One time he even used the man’s mouth. He loved the way Haru’s throat tightened around his cock as he fucked his brother’s gag reflex away. Gripping onto Haru’s blond hair he pushed himself balls deep into the sleeping man’s throat, filling the man’s stomach with his cum. Haru looked so good like this, the teen thought. Haru’s muscled and lean figure on his back, nipples teased and perky, the man’s legs spread, mouth open and dribbling cum, and his belly bulging from the amount of cum Ren had fucked into him.

One night, Haru slept in just a jockstrap. Ren waited until he knew that the other was asleep. He saw Haru sleeping on his stomach, ass exposed and framed by his jockstrap. The teen learned that Haru was such a heavy sleeper, no longer acted cautiously. 

The teen straddled his older brother’s legs, as he gripped the man’s ass cheeks. Pulling them apart he saw the effects of nights of fucking on the sleeping man’s entrance. The hole had changed to look more like the slit of a pussy than it did a man’s asshole. Ren brought his face to his brother’s cunt. Licking the lips of the opening, he tasted the distinctive taste of semen. The teen proud at the thought of having fucked his own flavor into his brother’s hole, plunged his penis into it. Haru’s ass no longer needed to be prepped with lube, Ren could simply just slip into his older brother’s pussy. The tunnel tightened and gripped around the cock like it was its job. Grabbing onto the man’s waist, Ren thrust into Haru like his life depended on it. The sound of Ren’s body slamming against Haru’s ass filled the room. No matter how many times he’d been inside of him, Ren loved the feeling of being deep inside the man’s pussy. Haru’s walls squeezed and massaged Ren’s penis. The teen felt his release building up, before he exploded his load inside of his adopted brother, covering the man’s inner walls with his semen. Haru’s hole continued to squeeze his penis, milking it more of its spunk. 

“Haru, your man cunt is so hungry, it’s like it wants to get pregnant,” Ren said as he thrust deeper inside and pressed his chest to Haru’s back. “Maybe if I cum enough inside your ass-pussy, you’d get pregnant. Then we can actually be related. You would like that wouldn’t you?” He said into the sleeping man’s ear. Haru, in his sleep moaned as Ren’s penis hit his prostate. “That’s what I thought.”

Ren’s thrust harder into him. The teen was tight, Haru wanted it. He wanted Ren’s baby batter inside of him. The man had been awake during the first night when Ren first slipped inside his hole. He loved the feeling of being filled by cock as his hole was stretched around the teenager’s surprisingly big cock. It was the perfect size to hit his prostate every time Ren thrust inside of him. He especially enjoyed the feeling of Ren’s hot cum gushing inside of him. After the first night, Haru would finger his own hole open in the shower, before bed, so he could get his little brother’s dick inside of him. The man feigned unconsciousness and got into a position that would tempt Ren into fucking more loads into him. Tonight’s jockstrap was purposeful, Haru didn’t want Ren wasting time pulling down his underwear when he could be inside of him, fucking his brains out. 

His twelve inch length was throbbing inside of the pocket of the jockstrap. He wanted to touch it, but had to keep up the facade. This was the first time that Ren hadn’t touched his penis. As the teen assaulted his prostate, Haru knew he needed his release. The man felt the pressure inside of him build and then explode in pleasure, Haru’s hole spasmed around Ren’s ejaculating penis. He loved the feel of hot cum flowing inside his hole.He couldn’t wait until Ren was 18 and he could finally have sex wih his lover while awake. He imagined straddling Ren and riding his younger lover till the teen couldn’t stand, he wanted to worship the cock that had made him orgasm so many times with his tongue, he wanted to kiss Ren as he fucked more loads into his pussy.  
  


“Haru, did you just dry orgasm?” Ren said. The sentence immediately pulled him out of his fantasy. The teen reached around to feel Haru’s penis in the jockstrap. Ren was right, Haru had orgasmed without ejaculating. “Your giant penis is useless now isn’t it? Haru, you just came like a bitch.” Ren thrust inside of him again hitting his prostate again. “Let’s make you do that again, because you’re my dog, aren’t you?”

Haru only moaned in response, as all he could think as his prostate was battered even more was “Yes,I am your dog.”


End file.
